1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to timepieces and more specifically to a timepiece with alternating color rotating dial, which may be set to indicate that an adjustable period of time has transpired every time the dial makes a complete revolution.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,517 to Geoffrion discloses a clock dial. U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,188 to Rieper discloses a measuring instrument for aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,530 to Mayer discloses a disk time indicating device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,708 to Pincemy discloses a timepiece of the analog type. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,479 to Rogers discloses an apparatus and method to aid in the teaching of the concept of time. U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,821 to Emtyazi discloses a day and night depicting clock device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,358 to Lassalle discloses a visual indicating device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a timepiece with alternating color rotating dial, which may be set to indicate that an adjustable period of time has transpired every time the dial makes a complete revolution.